Competition
by SnowHusky20
Summary: A cheesy little story about jealously between Shikamaru and Temari-beware it's OOC and extremely cheesy


Chapter 1

"Ugh there's Daimaru and Neji." Temari said to Shikamaru.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked her

"They like me, that's what's wrong." She said annoyed

"Oh."

"Oh what do you know, there's shiho and Ino."

"What? do they like you?"

"Yup"

"Hm"

"You're not jealous are you?" He smirked

"Why would I be jealous?" She asked

"Maybe you like me" he said

"Ahaha, as if you lazyass" she smirked

She looked at him smiling but saw some disappointment in his eyes.

"What are you jealous of me? You think I like them?" She smirked

"Ha never, but I'm sure you like someone" he said

"What, are you jealous of that person?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Maybe you like me." She laughed as she copied him.

"That would be funny. But no." He said smirking

He looked at her laughing her head off. But she stopped and looked away.

Chapter 2

"Hey Temari!" Daimaru called Temari

"Hey Daimaru, wassup" she said leaving shikamaru's side.

"Not much, just this" he said leaning in about to kiss Temari. Shikamaru freaked out and used his shadow strangle Jutsu to move Temari away from him. Daimaru smashed his head against the tree behind Temari and fell unconscious.

She turned her head to see him glaring at Daimaru.

"jealoussssss" she taunted him poking his chest.

"As if" he said

"Really now?" She walked over to Neji and called his name

"Oh hey Temari, how are you doi-"

She kissed him on the lips

Shikamaru's blood boiled

Temari turned around to see Shikamaru walking away

"Well that was useless." She said walking away from Neji

"Hahahaaaahaaaaa..." Neji melted

Temari caught up to Shikamaru as he walked.

"You were jealou-"

"Hey s-Shikamaru" shiho confronted him

"Hey shiho"

"I um well wanted to um tell you, maybe it's better um if maybe I did it um you see" she stopped and started to lean towards Shikamaru

Temari's heart skipped a beat.

"Heyyyyy, shiho is it? Nice to meet you!" Temari interrupted their almost kiss.

"Uh um Ahhhhhh" she stuttered and fainted

"Your welcome"

"Jealous"

"Nah"

"Let's see"

"Hm?"

Shikamaru walked over to Ino and kissed her on the cheek. She turned around and kissed him on the lips.

'Not, how I planned this' he thought

Temari's blood overheated

"I have to go home now Shikamaru, I'll see you later, maybe" she walked away with her fists clenched and body stiff.

Shikamaru heard and pushed Ino away.

"I don't like you, I never did and I never will, bye!" He ran after Temari who was already out of sight.

"Awwwww he should be loving me after that kiss..." Ino groaned

Chapter 3

Temari crashed onto her bed.

"Why the fuck do I care for that idiot?! He doesn't care a fucking bit. All he wants is to annoy me." She murmured into her pillow.

"Ugh I can't believe I did that. What was I trying to prove? I'm such an idiot." He said walking up to her door. He knocked to find it was open.

"Temari?" He called. No answer

He walked upstairs quietly and opened her room door. He found her on her bed murmuring things that made no sense.

"Hey"

She sat upright immediately to see Shikamaru in her room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I um, what am I doing?"

"Get out! Get out of my sight!"

"What the heck! Why are you so mad at me?!"

"You kissed her! You fucking kissed her! How could I not hate you!" She screamed

"Are you jealous?"

"What do you fucking think?! Of course I am!" Then he saw something on her face that he never thought he would ever see.

Tears

Chapter 4

"Get out! Get out of my house!" Her heart ached. He stopped and refused to move from his place.

She collapsed and sobbed in the middle of the floor. Shikamaru stood there stunned.

'Tears, I'm such a bad fucking person' he thought sweating

'Her brothers are gonna kill me, on second thought, she'll kill me first'

He sighed and bent down to her level. He lifted her face and kissed her softly. More tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Stop it! Go away! I don't want to see you!" She screamed at him

"I broke your heart, I have to make up for it." He said

"Why do you care!? You don't love me! Just go away and kiss the person you actually like!" She cried, making her shirt wet.

"But you broke mine earlier. When you kissed Neji." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. She covered her face with her hands.

"No, you're lying to me!" She cried more

"Would you stop saying that and believe me?!" He raised his face. She stopped crying at once.

'He, he, yelled, what?' She thought

He grabbed her face and kissed her viciously with passion. She sobbed and kissed him at the same time. She grabbed his neck and pulled him in deeper. She gave back just as much passion. When they pulled apart she hugged him tightly as he carried her to the bed. They laid down together and she quieted her sobs. Shikamaru rubbed her back calming her. She snuggled next to him, fitting right in his arms. They fell asleep to each others heart beats.

The End


End file.
